Judar x reader
by Siviria
Summary: (Y/N) wracając pewnego popołudnia do domu, znajduje w pustej uliczce pudełko. W środku chowa się mały kot...
(Y/N) szła przez uliczkę. Padało, a w zasłoniętym budynkami przejściu, wiatr nie wyrywał z rąk parasolki. Dziewczyna westchnęła. Żyła sama w mieszkaniu sponsorowanym przez szkołę. (Y/N) w milczeniu mijała kubły na śmieci i stare pudła.

Nagle usłyszała dziwny szelest. Obróciła głowę i spojrzała na źródło dźwięku. Było to małe pudełko, stojące na stosie gazet. Było przemoczone, stało tu już jakiś czas. Szelest powtórzył się. (Y/N) wolno podeszła w pudełka, sięgnęła parasolką i otworzyła je szerzej. Zerknęła do środka i zaniemówiła.

W środku, na kilku kawałkach materiału siedział kot. Lub coś podobne do kota. (Y/N) spojrzała w czerwone ślepia. Była pewna, że kotek nie ma więcej niż miesiąc. Maluch drżał z zimna. Dziewczyna poczuła jak ten widok trochę ściska jej serce. Rozejrzała się i wyciągnęła kotka z pudełka. Był maleńki. Mieścił się w jej dłoni. (Y/N) odsunęła kurtkę i włożyła pod nią kotka. Trzymała go jedną ręką.

\- Nie mogę cię tak zostawić-powiedziała cicho z lekkim uśmiechem. Zamierzała wcześniej iść prosto do domu, ale teraz musiała zrobić jeden, czy dwa przystanki. Jeden u weterynarza, a drugi w aptece.

(Y/N) weszła do gabinetu weterynarza. Po powitaniu, wyciągnęła kotka spod kurtki. Weterynarz obejrzał go.

\- Ma maksymalnie 3 tygodnie-oznajmił- Bez opieki matki, nie przeżyje.

\- Ale jest zdrowy, prawda ?

\- Tak. A chciałaby pani zająć się nim ?

\- Tak-(Y/N) skinęła głową

\- Jeśli tak, to musi pani przestrzegać pewnych zasad. Maluch jest zdrowy, ale musi przebywać cały czas w cieple. Ma zapadnięty brzuszek, przez kilka dni nie jadł, więc musi być nakarmiony. Ale nie może bić mleka krowiego. I proszę go karmić co 3 godziny.

(Y/N) skinęła głową, wzięła od weterynarza rozpiskę wszystkiego i wyszła. Maluch przebywał nadal pod kurtką. Dziewczyna weszła do apteki i wyszła stamtąd z mlekiem w proszku dla niemowląt.

Kiedy znalazła się w domu przygotowała mleko. Kociak drzemał. Po ostudzeniu, (Y/N) wzięła kociaka na kolana i podała mleko w małej butelce. Takiej dla lalki, wcześniej odkażonej. Maluch nie wiedział za bardzo co robić z butelką. W końcu dziewczyna rozwarła mu delikatnie pyszczek i wkropiła odrobinę mleka.

Kotek nie potrafił pić samodzielnie. (Y/N) karmiła go powoli, po kropelce. W końcu butelka była pusta. Dziewczyna z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że brzuszek kotka jest lekko zaokrąglony. Maluch zasnął. Jednak praca (Y/N) jeszcze się nie skończyła. Zaczęła lekko masować brzuch kotka.

\- Jakby cię nazwać-(Y/N) pomyślała chwilę i uśmiechnęła się- Będziesz Judar.

Opieka nad Judarem była ciężka. Musiał jeść co 3 godziny. Picie z butelki nie przysparzało mu już problemów, jednak (Y/N) nadal karmiła go sama. Jej szkolni znajomi dziwili się na widok kota. Nie przeszkadzało jej to zbytnio.

(jakiś czas później)

(Y/N) wróciła do domu wieczorem. Miała w szkole projekt i musiała wykonać go dziś. Była zmęczona. Kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg domu coś na nią skoczyło. Coś czarnego i dużego.

\- Gdzie byłaś ?-mruknął zirytowany Judar

\- W szkole.

\- Jestem głodny ! Daj mi jeść !

\- Dobra, tylko daj mi wstać.

Judar wyrósł bardzo szybko. Jednak nadal miał swoje przyzwyczajenia. Uwielbiał pakować się jej na kolana i przeszkadzać w prawie wszystkim. Drapał firanki, zrzucał rzeczy na podłogę i obrażał się jeśli spryskała go wodą za karę.

(Y/N) siedziała na kanapie i oglądała film. Poczuła ciężar na kolanach. Judar położył na nich swoją głowę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła drapać go za uszami. Rozległo się ciche mruczenie.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że czas tak szybko leci-powiedziała w zamyśleniu

\- Co masz na myśli ?

\- Wydaje mi się, że zaledwie kilka dni temu karmiłam cię mlekiem dla niemowląt z butelki i masowałam ci brzuszek. A tu minęło kilka dobrych miesięcy...

Judar parsknął cicho i ułożył się wygodniej. Zapadło milczenie. Przerwał je Judar.

\- Dziękuję-mruknął

\- Za co ?

\- Za to, że wtedy zatrzymałaś się i mnie przygarnęłaś. Bez ciebie zginąłbym...

(Y/N) uśmiechnęła się i podrapała go. W sumie ratowała go wiele razy. Kiedy rozzłościł kilka psów i musiała ściągać go z drzewa albo kiedy spanikował na dźwięk odkurzacza i nie potrafił zejść z szafy. Życie z nim było o wiele ciekawsze niż przypuszczała na początku. W końcu wyłączyła telewizję i poszła do łóżka. Judar spał w jej pokoju na specjalnej poduszce. Jednak tylko przez chwilę. Kiedy znudziło mu się, pakował się na łóżko.

Mimo, że życie z nim powodowało wiele niebezpiecznych, czy dziwnych sytuacji, (Y/N), gdyby ktoś ją zapytał, powiedziałaby, że lubi być budzona rano słowami: ,,Daj mi jeść" lub ,,Przytul się do mnie".


End file.
